Sick Day
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: After the team's not so lovely experience with the fungus and having to freeze the ARC to kill it, Connor has gotten a cold and calls in - making Abby stay in with him. But only, they don't just stay home all day. Epilogue up! Please R&R!
1. Calling In

**Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters is sadly not mine, but awesomely belongs to Impossible Pictures. Not copyright intended.**

**A/N: This story is just a day of Connor and Abby when Connor became sick after the freezing fungus incident. It's an AU if Jack never came to live with Abby, so Connor still lives in the flat. It goes hour by hour, just snippets of each hour. Hope you enjoy! **

**R&R if you read even just one chapter. One paragraph. One sentence! Nah, I'm just kidding. But please, Read and Review - it takes no time at all.**

* * *

_7 A.M. _

Connor rolled over in his bed with a moan that rasped his voice into a pathetic whine. His gungy eyes shuttered open, wincing at the sharp pain of sun that blazed through his window and he lunged away from the bright light. His head pounded of an awful headache and his entire demeanor felt sore and bilious.

"Connor! You're going to be late for work if you don't get your lazy butt down here!" Connor let out a brief snivel and covered his head with his tangled up comforter. Connor was up all night tossing and turning, leaving his bed in a state of complete disaster. His clogged-up ears heard muffled sounds of feet making their way up the steps to his loft and Connor made another wimpy sound of a groan. "Connor, you're not even out of bed! I'm going to get Rex…"

"Abby…" Connor grumbled under the blanket, he heard her feet stop in its steps and she sighed.

"Yes?" she replied. Connor thought about removing the blanket he hid his face into, but he remained under his hiding place and continued to mumble to her.

"You remember how I wasn't feelin' well last night?" Connor suddenly felt his bed inch in beside him; he felt Abby's presence on the bed and heard her voice again.

"I told you to take something last night." Abby claimed.

"Not much to brag 'bout it now, yeah?" Connor griped. Abby smiled at the lump in the bed that had Connor covered inside. Suddenly she whisked the covers from his face and gave him a smirk.

"Now's the perfect time, this way I can go on about how I was right and how you're now miserable." She teased him, but Connor just gave her a pout.

"I was using that, ya know." He eyed the end of the comforter that Abby's hand still grasped. She rolled her eyes and threw it back over his face. "Thank you." He muttered under his cozy bedspread. Then he realized something. "Abby!" he once again heard her pause, this time midway on the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Could you call Jenny for me? Tell her I'm not feeling well?" he heard her footsteps come up to the bed and this time Connor placed the blanket away from his face to see her sad eyes looking into his. "Right, guess it would be not Jenny, then – yeah? Since she's gone and all." And then it hit him. Jenny was gone, for good. It was just yesterday that they had to freeze the ARC to kill a fungus, probably the entirety of why he's sick now, and the event of Jenny almost dying and causing her to quit before another hit of death came across the team. Abby spoke up to break the looming thoughts that overcame them both.

"I'll call Lester, hmm? Maybe he'll understand?" she asked. Connor let out a scoff and rolled over to his back. "Suppose I'm being a bit hopeful."

"You could call Danny." Connor prompted, Abby looked at him with an odd expression and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, I recon he'll be the team leader in the future and all that anyways, and he'll probably be there to stir up trouble just so he can. We could tell him to tell Lester we're sick?"

"**_We're_** sick?" Abby looked at him, trying to hide the smirk that spread across her face. Connor quickly let out a powerful cough and sniffed in a bit and then tried to sit up some so he could speak.

"Abs, you can't actually be thinking 'bouts leaving me all alone in the flat when I need your gentle, tender care most are you?" he gave her another pout, as pitiful as possible, and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll call in and say we're ill from the all that freezing last night. But I'm calling Lester, no calling this Danny business. I don't know him well enough."

"Up to you, but I know I'd hate to hear his reaction." Abby stared at the railing for a moment; she then gave Connor a smile and headed down the stairs. "Sarah it is?"

"Oh yeah!" Abby shouted as she fleeted the stairs and scavenged for a phone. Connor smiled, then the hitting remembrance of his headache grounded back to him and he wallowed out a cry of pain as he hid his eyes under his comforter once again, trying anything to stay away from the awful day light.

* * *

_**More to come. Next will be Connor and Abby at 8 in the morning! hmm!**_


	2. Playing Sick

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to not me but the company, Impossible Pictures. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: Chapter two! Some ch. will be longer than others, but most will be pretty short. **

* * *

_8 A.M._

"The tea has arrived." Abby said as she entered the loft, two mugs of tea in her hands, and a smug smile sticking to her face. Connor always amuses her when he's sick, he's needy and whiney, and although extremely annoying at times – he's quite entertaining and always manages to be sweeter than usual. How he can be all of those things just when he's sick, she always wondered; then again if you asked the ARC team they'd say he's always like that, with or without being sick. But Abby always disagreed.

Connor gave her a weak smile, feeling worse the longer he was awake, and patted on the bed beside him. Abby sat down and pulled her legs up under her, now changed back into her socks and PJ's. She handed him his tea and Connor brightened up a little.

"Thanks Abs, you're the best." Abby nodded to him as she blew down her steaming beverage and grinned at him.

"I know." Connor laughed at her, seeing what amazingly good mood she was in.

"Oi, I thought it was my job to be big headed?"

"I'm the humblest person you'll ever know, Connor." Abby tried to act serious, but let out a laugh behind her mug and Connor let out a sigh. At first Abby thought it came from grief, but when her eyes caught his smiling face she guessed it was of just the opposite.

"Is it weird to say I almost like getting sick?" Connor asked as he stared at the wall in front of him and let his tea cool off in his hands. Abby leaned back beside him and shook her head with a sip from her tea.

"I used to always pretend to be sick when I was a kid." Connor looked at her with eyebrows raised and she chuckled at his reactions. "I know, but I hated school. It got to where Jack never believed me so he always insisted on my dad bringing me to the Doctor's, or taking my temperature, something to where I couldn't pull it off. So whenever one of my school mates got sick, I'd do anything to get it from them." This time Connor was laughing, just thinking of Abby secretly drinking after all her sick friends so she could get sick herself. "It's true – oh, the face Jack would give me when I **_actually_** started getting sick!" she smiled on her memories, even though Abby's past wasn't the brightest and happiest of all children, she still liked to look back and remember the times that made her smile.

Connor was in awe, hearing an actual story of Abby's past. She had mentioned Jack and her family before, and Connor always caught on that she didn't have the greatest childhood, but she would never talk about events or memories. And if she did, it was rare for her not to come off depressed the rest of the day when looking back.

"When I was a kid, I loved school." Connor began, Abby smirked at him as she tried to keep in the sarcastic remark she could spit out at him. Connor nodded, he blew his nose and took a sip of his tea and then finally looked at her with bright eyes. "I know, what a shocker, isn't it? But though I loved me the homework, I hated school itself. With another shocker coming your way, I was a bit bullied by the big tough blokes who walked the halls. Me friends and I always hid in the libraries, knowing they'd never dare to come in there, and that's where I discovered the books on dinosaurs. OH, Abby, I loved it! I'd spend **_hours_** in there … just reading book after book about these magnificent creatures that had been extinct for millions of years." Abby gazed at Connor as he told her his story of getting in trouble for spending too much time in the library, and how his mum always pressured him into socializing and getting into football teams or something, but he always just stuck with his geeky ways. Suddenly she heard Duncan's name in his story.

"Duncan?" Connor looked over at a confused Abby, being cut off on telling her about when he was fifteen. Connor gulped down a sip of tea and thoroughly nodded. With a stuffy nose and congested voice he answered.

"Yeah, I was mates with Dunc since high school. I remember when we first met! Did he make me laugh or what?" Connor smiled, and then his smile faded when another person came to his mind. "Me, Tom and Dunc got in all kinds of trouble." Suddenly it was like a large, sharp dagger just struck right straight through Abby's stomach. He knew Tom since he was a teenager, and when he died she hardly knew Connor. Honestly, she never properly gave her apologies to Connor about Tom. They were just new flat mates, he aggravated her with his video games and sloppiness, and when Tom died he was so insane before he passed – Tom had hit her, and she almost felt a grudge against Tom when it happened. It passed quickly, feeling bad for Connor soon after, but then she felt it was too late to apologize after she had gotten over such a silly little grudge.

"I'm sorry, Conn. I didn't know you were friends with Tom in high school, you were friends for quite a while." Connor nodded and sniffled, she wasn't sure if it was from tears or from his cold, but she wasn't going to stress over it as she placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes looked at hers; he managed a smile of thanks and looked down to see her mug empty.

"Looks we're in need of some more tea!" he chirped, pushing aside any sad emotions that filled the room before and giving her a coy expression.

"What about breakfast, eh? I'm getting hungry myself." she asked. Connor sipped his last bit of tea and gave an enthusiastic yes. "What'll we have?"

"Oh, make some French Toast, won'tcha ya, Abs?" Abby giggled at his enthusiasm and nodded. Connor thanked her and she headed down stairs to hear Connor say he was going to try making his way down there soon. He was just going to put something other than pants on.

Abby came to the kitchen, seeing Rex flying down to her shoulder with his chirping and swaying to the beautiful morning; this dinosaur loved it when they stayed home.

"Happy for us to be home, eh Rex?" the little prehistoric lizard chirruped and Abby took that as a yes. "Yeah well, daddy's sick so no bothering him, yeah?" Rex flew off and Abby laughed at the happy flying creature. She heard Connor groan his way down to the stairs and smiled to herself.

She had a strange feeling this was going to be a good day.

* * *

_**9 AM is next! Please R&R, I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing/posting!**_


	3. Star Trek Marathon

**Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

**A/N: Ends with some tears, 10 A.M. will be much happier. Please Read and Review if you took the time to read.**

* * *

_9 A.M._

Connor laid on the couch as he watched the telly, a marathon of Star Trek was on today – how could he resist? His empty, dirty plate sat on the coffee table in front of him and he felt like he should be practically dead as his face throbbed from the congestion and everything in him was sore, but when Abby came over and sat on the floor beside his head he couldn't help but feeling better – just smelling Abby's aroma.

"What episode is it?" Abby asked, a bit of a Trekkie herself anymore, thanks to Connor's never ending assisting that she watched it and with him putting it on whenever it was on. I mean, it was TNG! How could she not love Star Trek: TNG?

"Borg." Abby cringed, Connor smiled at her reaction.

"I hate Borg. Can't we watch something else?" Connor would usually oppose to her suggestion of changing the channel from Star Trek, but he knew she genuinely hated the Borg villain so he nodded and handed her the remote.

"S'not working very well, is it?" He said as she pointed it to the nonresponsive TV.

"Have you tried shaking it?" Connor eyed her. She grinned at him and turned more to him. "You've never tried shaking a remote to make it work? The batteries will rattle 'round some and start to work for a bit." Connor made no answer, he just tweaked an eyebrow toward her and she rolled her eyes at the sick, wallowing geek. "Watch." Abby gave the remote a gook shake and pointed it back to the telly, seeing when she pressed buttons it actually worked.

"Oi! How'd you-?" Abby laughed at him and shook her head.

"I told you it works." She stood up, taking his dishes, and tossed the remote back at him. Landing on his back as he just laid there, staring at the news. Two familiar faces popped up on the most recent news of an unknown creature in the water today.

"Seems Action Man finally fulfilled his dream of being on the telly." Connor hollered to Abby, Abby walked out of the kitchen with a questioning face to see footage of Becker, Sarah, and Danny coming off a boat with ARC printed on their jackets. Abby rolled her eyes as the BBC reporter went on about whom this mysterious 'ARC' team was and why they always appeared when something of creatures came into the public. Then it hit her, they didn't have Jenny to take care of that stuff anymore. Connor rose up over the couch and looked at her with worried eyes.

"You think Lester will …_ replace_ Jenny?" he asked, she didn't want to think about that. Not today. Abby respired in and shook her head.

"Not sure. Let's not think 'bout that, yeah? You're already Mr. Gloomy over there."

"Are not!" Connor then realized how grumpy he sounded, and how depressed he'd been acting since Abby made breakfast. "Or, maybe I am being sorta … gloomy." Connor sighed and plopped back on the sofa, smothering his face into the pillow. Abby came quietly over beside him and startled him when she spoke.

"You want something to drink?" Connor's head tilted toward her and he smiled, she kneeled down beside him.

"Why are you so good to me?" Here it was, Connor's sweet side coming out again. When he was sick Connor got especially cuddly and complimentary. Abby rubbed his arm and blushed at him.

"Cause then I'd lose a roommate who actually pays rent." She replied, looking down before getting up. But Connor grabbed her hand, pulling her back down beside him.

"I'm sorry." He said in almost a whisper, just so she would have to get close to understand him. Abby squeezed the hand that stayed wrapped around hers and shrugged.

"You got reasons to be gloomy, understandable."

"Nope," Connor quickly sat up and she could see how dizzy it made him when he did. He patted the couch so she could sit and she did so. "Connor Temple never can stay gloomy – my job is to smile, make lame jokes, and always reference something geeky. Make me mates happy." Abby almost felt sad when she heard that. Did Connor think he wasn't allowed to be sad every now and then?

"Conn," Abby gripped the cap of his knee and looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to make everyone happy, nobody expects that of you." Connor broke the brief gaze they kept and looked down at the tissues that covered the floor.

"I made a mess."

"Connor," he looked back up at her. "You don't have to always be happy around me." Connor smiled at her, his thumb brushing across her cheek and tears forming in the tips of his eyes. He longed for Abby's comfort, but he hated to show so much weakness in front of such a strong woman. Abby brought her hand on his, still touching her cheek. Her fingers intertwined with his and she gave a jaded smile. The tears Connor tried to hold back finally fell, hers trying not to fall as well. His head bent over, silent cries weeping out of him; Abby let loose of Connor's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He clutched onto Abby's embrace, sobs escaping him at last – he had lost so many people, now losing Jenny. But Jenny wasn't the only who almost died yesterday, he did as well. It was all too much for Connor.

Abby held him tight, tears of her own streaming down her face. Hers were for same reasons, and more. She could have lost Connor yesterday, and it made her realize how much she needed him. They needed each other.


	4. Parent Problems

_10 A.M. _

Well that certainly was not how Connor had expected to spend his morning. He thought they'd eat breakfast, joke around, and stay in their PJ's, having Abby serve him until she decided he was well enough to serve himself. All of that happened too, it was just now ending with a teary Abby and wet cheeks of his own. Not exactly happy, to say the least.

No, no the morning was not over yet. He was going to make the best out of this. Connor decided he felt better and if he took something for his head, he could manage, so he took some migraine medication and stammered to his loft, hearing Abby come in when he was half way up.

"Conn, where you headed?" she asked, now dressed again herself.

"Gotta get dressed for the day, yeah?" Abby's eyes narrowed at him as he disappeared into his room. Abby knew they'd just spent an hour crying their eyes out but she also knew Connor, and she knew when he was sick. He **_never_** got dressed when he was sick.

Abby watched the telly from the kitchen, the news talking about the latest information of mysterious creatures – **_still_**. Someone really needed to clear this up now. She looked down and saw Connor had taken medication for his head. Abby was even more curious now, Connor always refuses to take medication. He says it's bad for the brain so he can just deal with pain. She looked over and saw Rex flying out of Connor's room; he was probably bugging him again.

"Leave your dad alone, yeah?"

"You know that's the second time you've called me that today." Connor commented as he skipped, or tripped, down the stairs. Abby froze, her face was completely blank. He was not supposed to hear her call him that. Secretly, Abby did it quite often; she liked to think them as a big happy family. She even called him dad to Nancy and Sid, wherever they had been hiding all morning. Connor laughed at her sudden act of shock and pulled a tissue from the box before he made his way to her.

"I… Well, in ways-"

"You call yourself his mum." Connor stated. Abby felt as if she turned an even brighter red.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose I do."

"So that makes us his parents." Connor quickly used the tissue and threw it in the trash, Abby still trying to find the right explanation.

"Don't start getting any ideas, Temple." Connor smirked at her and raised his eyebrows as he picked up an apple to eat.

"I've got thousands of ideas stored up in here, Abs, little too late now." Abby rolled her eyes, seeing how he was just messing with her, and she picked up a banana from the fruit bowl that sat on the counter.

"Yeah, well I think we need to look for Sid and Nancy. They've been out of sight all morning."

"The kids are missing and you hadn't said anything? Great mum you are." Connor once again teased her, Abby sighed and Connor moved forward to look in the laundry closest. They loved to hide and cuddle in there. "Have you checked under your bed?"

"Checked when I got dressed, checked everywhere in there." He came back to the kitchen and braced himself to the stool of the counter.

"Wha' 'bout the bathroom?" Abby thought about it, then shook her head. "See, I'm smart."

"Well then," Abby folded her arms and leaned in to whisper. "You're the dad, why don't you go look for them." Abby was tempting him, so close. All Connor had wanted to do this past year was to pull Abby in and kiss her. The best he'd gotten the guts to do was kiss her on the forehead or cheek, and the pulling in part never even occurred. But right now, how close she was, she was tempting him. He could so easily just kiss her, walk away, and everything would be left in questions but he finally would have done what he'd been longing to do for, really since he met her.

"Will do," Connor leaned in to her, hissing to her in an even quieter voice. "dear." Connor walked off, Abby laughing at him, though not sure what to think of what just happened. Or why in the world Connor wasn't on the couch sick anymore? He obviously didn't feel well and he always sat around all pitiful when he was sick. Did the outburst of emotions cause Connor to do something with the day? She then realized the look he gave her before he walked in the bathroom, and it came clear. He was doing this for her.

Abby opened her banana and took the first bite; she looked at Connor's apple sitting with two bites taken out of it, lying on the countertop. As she heard Connor gripe at the diictodon who had very likely destroyed the bathroom, she realized another something. Something between them, when Connor was crying in her arms, something changed. She wasn't sure what, but she felt different about him. Maybe Connor wasn't that geeky roommate after all; maybe she did take care of him for a whole other reason.

Her mind kept wondering back to when Connor told her he loved her. Abby played it off like it was nothing, but it was something. To her, she wanted to tell him it was mutual… But Abby pushed it away at the time, telling herself it was nothing, she was being silly.

Abby always knew _she_ loved Connor, but she always hated to let it pass her mind – now was the first time that she was going to actually let it pass through and not shove it away. Because for the first time, she realized if she lost Connor it would be like losing everything for her, so why should she deny how much she loved him? But she couldn't possibly tell him… No, she couldn't.

Abby's thoughts were ended when the two little creatures scurried out of the bathroom and Connor sighed, his face pale and his appearance uneasy. "They ate our posh towels." Connor said as he leaned on the door way, trying not to look unsteady.

"The ones your Gran sent?" Abby said disappointed, Connor nodded. It was her fault. She left them out for when Duncan came over the other day. "I'm sorry, Conn-" Connor shook his head and grinned at her.

"S'alright, all we needs to do is buy some new ones, yeah?" Abby eyed him, suspicious on his motives. "We are the parents of the house after all. We could afford to buy some posh towels for the guests, couldn't we?" Abby sighed, he couldn't possibly want to go somewhere in his condition? She wasn't going to lie; Connor wasn't being overdramatic this morning. He really didn't look well, he had a fever, and he'd even gotten close to throwing up from the drainage at one point. His eyes were hopeful and Abby shrugged.

"Yeah, all right. But not right now, you're not in any condition to go anywhere right now, Connor." Connor's grin relaxed into a smile and he nodded.

_"Then two it is."_ Connor thought, quite determined as picked up his apple and walked to the front door to get the mail. Abby stood there, trying to decipher what Connor was up to. He had that look – and that was never a good sign.

Connor had decided to himself that today he was going to show Abby Maitland why she let this geeky, dinosaur lover live in her flat with her – and hopefully, he could gain the same mutual love as he had for her, some day at least. Abby knew Connor loved her, after he admitted it in the cliff she confronted him about it, Caroline came in, and he almost left with her but instead told her how she felt after Caroline waited outside. Abby, of course, played it cool and said 'Oh, well, you know. Spur of the moment. Love you too, Conn, you're my best friend.' Then walked into the kitchen, he was heartbroken, but he also saw how upset she was after saying it.

Abby had feelings for him and he knew it, and he was going to get that out of her today if it took all he had to do so.

* * *

**_Next Chapter is 11 AM, starting to get good. If you're wanting more of the story, leave a short Review! Tell me something you would like to see maybe? I love me some opinions! _**


	5. Lunch Plans

**A/N: Quite short, sorry for that! I'll be posting 12 P.M. really soon, I have relatives over today so it's a little hectic. Thanks so much for the Reviews!**

* * *

_11 A.M._

Abby looked over at Connor, he was chatting with Rex as he cleaned up the new gift he had left on the railing for them. As their conversation became more of a one sided scolding, Rex flew off, Connor throwing a paper towel his way and Abby just laughed. Rex was really like their child sometimes, it was weird for her to think them as family, but she didn't see why it was exactly _so_ odd to her.

Then it dawned on her. She and Connor were just friends, best mates, flat mates. They were in no way in a relationship. Of course it's weird seeing them as family! They weren't family, in any way; even if Abby wished at times that they were. She sighed, and caught herself doing it – Connor looked over at her so she gave him a smile, she didn't want him to think something was wrong.

Connor walked into the kitchen with the disgusting, dung covered paper towel and threw it in the trash when he noticed the cook book she was supposedly studying very carefully. The truth was though she forgot it was even in front of her.

"Abby," her head bent over to Connor who was leaning up against the counter, Abby was crouched over the cook book, chin in her palm; she answered Connor with an 'hmm' and he continued. "I don't want … Things are okay between us, ain't it?"

Abby wasn't sure how to answer that. Things were okay, but things weren't the same. Somehow that hour got her thinking to where now she's not even sure what to think. "Yeah, Connor, we're okay."

"You sure?" he asked once again, Abby hesitated and nodded. She couldn't find the right words. Connor gave a sigh and nodded back, going towards the fridge.

"I'm thinking sandwiches will be our lunch today." Abby said as she gave up on the cook book and slapped it closed, she turned to him and he had coy expression. "Wha'?"

"Let's play sick!" Abby laughed but was confused at what he was saying. "I'm sick, but I could easily go to work if I wanted – you're not even sick. Why don't we use our sick day to our advantage?"

"Like…?"

"Go out to eat, not any posh, bowtie kind of restaurant but a nice, quiet, little café! Be nice, wouldn't it? We hasn't had a nice day out in a while!"

"I dunno, Conn, I think I'll feel bad … I mean we said we were sick, it seems we should act like it."

"Didn't we talk about skipping school for being sick just three hours ago, yeah? Not much of a difference, ain't it?" Abby crossed her arms, thinking about it. She looked at the bread basket, and then at Connor's not-so-pale face. He did seem to be feeling better, maybe getting out would help.

"All right." Connor grinned and gave her a squeezing hug. When he let her go her feet hit the floor again and she shook her head at him. He got too excited about things, it was just a lunch.

Connor was grinning from ear to ear. This was more than just a lunch for him; he had something up his sleeve, which is why he left the room. He couldn't let her see he was up to something and Abby could always tell when Connor was up to something. But though he didn't quite know how yet, he was going to show Abby Maitland a good time.


	6. Married Marathon Runners?

**A/N: Well I woke up sick today. Connor must have given it to me. ;) But because I'm sick, I have plenty of writing time! This one is much longer than the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

_12 P.M. _

The car engine turned off, the car all nicely parked. Connor pulled out his keys from the ignition and gave Abby a quick smile before dashing out. Abby was getting her things together when she reached for the door handle, to see the door open itself and Connor waving a hand, gesturing for her to lead the way. She slid out of the car and stopped to thank him, but Connor took her arm and headed for the café before she could say a word.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked hastily. They were at a quaint, restaurant like café with reasonable prices, pretty surroundings, and rude service. Abby raised a brow and looked at Connor but he gave a shrug and looked back at the impatient hostess.

"Yeah, and preferably outside." The hostess rolled her eyes at him. "You mind?"

"No," the hostess let out an irritated groan. "Just a longer walk, is all."

"Oh, right, we don't mind." Abby eyed the annoyed employee and tried to act oblivious of her reasoning. "Our job involves running, a lot of if actually. Walking's quite refreshing!"

The waitress scolded the chirpy blond customer and headed for the patio. Connor and Abby tried to cover their laughs with ridiculously obvious smiles and followed the overpaid employee, customers here and there laughing with them; over hearing their words to the hostess.

"Here, only blokes out here. I hope you enjoy the silence as much as I bloody do." The hostess showed them their two-seated table out on the end of the deck and Abby gave her a gracious smile.

"Thank you, it's lovely." She said, Connor pulling out Abby's seat for her and Abby sitting down – not even paying attention to Connor's actions.

"Yeah." The hostess ignored eye contact and pulled out the menus. "So, you two marathon runners or somethin'? Hear you can get money out of it and all." Connor and Abby looked at the hostess confused. She saw their reactions and sighed. "You said yous run for living is all. I know a lot of married couples find enjoyment in marathons and that stuff."

Suddenly Connor and Abby's eyes grew big and the hostess paid no attention, she handed them the menus and before they could correct her and she walked off without another word. Abby flopped back in her chair Connor grinned at her.

"Wha'?" Abby questioned him, Connor shrugged and answered.

"Just funny, that's all."

"What is? Her thinking we're married? I mean she obviously paid no attention, we're not wearing rings or anything." They both glanced down and noticed Abby wearing a ring of her grandmothers on her ring-finger and it had a small stone in the middle of it; like an engagement ring. "Or…"

"She probably just wanted to mess with us, Abs." Abby looked up at him and nodded, her head still caught up in the thought of them acting … married. A couple, she could see. But married, or even engaged? "What'll you have? I'm in the mood for-"

"You don't think we act married, do you?" Connor's eyes rose slowly from his menu and he just stared at her for a moment. Was she really asking him that question? His mouth gaped open, taking his time in replying, but Abby pulled up her menu to cover her face. "Forget it, just being silly."

"I think we act like two really good mates, Abs." Connor told her, almost regretting after saying it. He could have told her a number of things! He could have admitted that he almost **_liked_** people thinking that. But this is Abby, she hates that sort of stuff, she'd get scared off.

Abby nodded, but her mind kept going to how people could possibly imagine her being married to Connor. Then it hit her, once again, another light bulb rose from her mind. They did act like a married couple. They talk about Rex like he's their child for god's sake! What do people at work think? The ones who **_know_** they're not together?

"Hi." Connor and Abby's attention came to a tall, lanky, American waiter with a notepad in his hand and a blank expression covering his appearance. "My names Nick, nice to see you, yeah yeah…" the waiter looked at his notepad and sighed, then looked back at them with a fake smile. "How can I serve you today?"

"Uh, yeah mate, I think we need some more time…?" Connor said in a question towards Abby, she nodded and the waiter just stared at them, not moving from his stance.

"Take your time." He said, acting as if he was going to stand there and wait for them to choose. Connor was a bit aggravated by the service this place gave, but he already knew about it before he came. The prices were good, yeah? Suddenly Connor caught the name tag of the waiter, the name washing back to him in a burst of emotions. No tears, but the name still brought back bad memories, and even happy ones.

"You can go serve someone else while we choose." Connor snapped, finding himself not in the mood for this kid to stare over their shoulders and judge while they chose what they wanted. Abby gave a surprised look at Connor and the waiter just scoffed at them and dragged his feet away inside.

"You okay?" she asked, her hand lapsing over his on the table. Connor felt her touch and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just still a little…" Connor shook his shoulders as if shaking away the memories and changed the subject. "So I'm thinking a burger, yeah?"

Abby gave him a smile and let him just push it away. He still wasn't feeling well, and it was best, she supposed. The past was the past, she heard the waiter's name and it was no shocker to her that he would become somewhat upset. Just this reaction was the last she expected, for Connor was always very calm and cool about things.

They decided on the food they wanted and after waiting about twenty minutes for the waiter to _come back_, they ordered and enjoyed their meal together - even if Nick the waiter also made a comment about them being married. It must be the ring.

* * *

**_1 P.M. is next, though I'm sure you guys can count - I guess it's a little pointless to tell you what hour is next, huh? _**

**_Thanks so much to those of you who have Reviewed! Means a lot. Make sure to leave a Review about the new Chapters, they keep me posting!_**


	7. Two Connor's

**A/N: So I'm worse today! Connor really needs to control those sick germs of his. But I might possibly post another chapter later today, just because you guys are awesome and because I've got nothing better to do. Now excuse me as I go watch Primeval on Netflix. Enjoy!**

* * *

_1 P.M. _

They were waiting for their debit card to be returned when another couple was escorted out on the deck by the same rude hostess they had, though she didn't come off quite as disgusted.

"The waiter will be right out, have a nice meal." The hostess kindly said and walked off, Connor and Abby in awe. As they unknowingly stared at the couple, the woman sooner or later spoke up from across the deck.

"Can we help you?" both their eyes fluttered and they turned a bit red.

"No, sorry! We didn't mean to… We're so sorry." Abby said embarrassed, the couple laughed and the man turned around to face them.

"It's my astounding good looks and radiant date, isn't it?" the man teased. Abby and Connor laughed and the woman spoke again.

"Was it to do with the hostess? She seemed a little too nice to be honest. People gave us weird looks also."

"Actually, yeah." Abby gave a laugh, Connor with her. "She was a bit…"

"We got less of the bidding a nice meal routine and more of the sort of walkin' off without a word routine." Connor finished for her, Abby's thoughts going straight to another evident reason of why people see them as married. The couple laughed again and nodded.

"Well, there is actually a reason for her acting polite toward us." The woman said, the man ready to explain.

"I told her if she wanted an actual tip today she should learn some manners." Connor and Abby couldn't help but crack up at that, they could just see the hostess' face when the man said those exact words. "It was a bit harsh, but we came to have a nice meal." He looked at his wife or perhaps girlfriend.

"Not a meal with rude servers all day." She ended for him. "I'm Marie, this is Connor."

"Really?" Connor said with a grin. "Nice to meet you mate, me names Connor as well. And my stunning companion is Abby." Abby smiled at him, hiding her blush, and gave a wave – too far away to shake hands.

"Is your real name Abigail?" the woman wondered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our little girl, just two last month, her names Abigail." She said with a glow, clearly proud of having a child. "I just love the name."

"It is a beautiful name, I always have gone by Abby just 'cause Abigail never quite suited me." She answered and they shared a nod.

"Are you two on date night - or I guess afternoon, then?" Connor went on, Marie smiling and her husband squeezing her hand.

"Celebrating six years of marriage." Connor and Abby looked at each other, not sure if in surprise or even envy, and then looked back with congratulations. "What 'bout you two? Date afternoon as well?"

_Then _the surprise sunk through. Connor and Abby noticed their hands had been touching, and their positions were rather close to each other, and the way they acted! No wonder people assumed. Abby quickly pulled her hand away from his and leaned back in the seat, rather embarrassed.

"Just two mates having lunch is all." Connor said with a sincere smile, though helping the situation, the couple was a tad embarrassed themselves.

"Oh, we're sorry- we just thought…"

"It's fine," Abby spoke back up. "People tend to think that a lot, we're used to it." And on that the waiter finally came back out with their debit card, and they were able to leave. The couple said goodbye, though it was obvious they were happy to be alone, and Connor and Abby walked to the car.

"Back to the flat?" Abby asked as they buckled up, Connor once again driving. She wasn't even sure why she let him drive her car, but she did.

"Why go back now? We had a nice lunch, now we can go find something to do, Abs!"

"Like?" Abby said with a curious look on her face. Connor thought about it, then shrugged.

"Somewhere you love most. Bit far out, but we'll be fine."

"What-? Where?" she said as she hid away her excitement until he revealed it. Connor put the keys in the ignition and started it up. He'd wanted to take that bold move and tell Abby how he felt, or just kiss her, or something! But he couldn't find the courage. Maybe there he would.

"The zoo of course!"

* * *

**_Connor sure is determined to make this day amazing for Abby! You think he'll have the guts to tell her?_**

**_I got a lot of Reviews yesterday, after I posted 12 P.M., and I thank those who Reviewed! You guys rock!_**


	8. Tight Grip

**A/N: I decided to post! I've been writing largely ahead of time cause I've had so much time on my hands, also been re-watching Primeval. I love Series 1-2 team so much I wanna cry. ****Well, hope you like it! I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

* * *

_2 P.M. _

Connor gazed at the aquatic creatures as Abby gave him full, detailed information about how amazing their way of living was. Connor was amazed himself; he always studied in dinosaurs so he never paid much attention to the ones who lived with them now. All he could do was say which ones are speculated to be decadents of ones of millions of years ago, and Abby already knew that. He gave her a lecture of it after the future mere incident. He needed something to lighten to mood. Course that was almost about a year ago, maybe if he mentioned one she'd forgotten.

"They look so much like the mere creatures from the future, it's a bit scary." Connor looked at her, being taken out of his thoughts. "Course I shouldn't think about that, yeah? I mean, I try not to. It is hard, though."

Connor then decided not to mention it. Abby could give him the lessons today. He slipped his hand that was rather close to hers and gave it a squeeze. He knew that day still got to her, no matter how tough she was. She gave him a smile and looked back at the animal she raved on about.

"Abby!" They both heard behind them. Connor felt like his fingers were going to be squeezed off his hand, he looked down at Abby and her eyes were big, then her grip grew even tighter. "Abby!" They heard again, Connor tried to turn but Abby grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Abs-?"

"Can we just walk away and act like we never heard him?" Connor narrowed his eyes at her and glanced to his side to see a tall, handsome looking man about their age walking to them.

"Too late for that now, isn't it?" Abby growled to herself and sighed. "Old enemy of yours?"

"Worse." Abby looked at their tight knit hands and then it dawned on her. "Conn, you know how people keep thinking us married?" She asked in a rush, seeing the man walking faster the closer he got.

"Yeah...?"

"That guy walking to us is my ex. I dated him when I worked here and we dated for a two years then he dumped me- telling me I wasn't the commitment or marriage type."

"He wha'?!"

"Connor, can we just play it cool, yeah? But I was thinking actually, to show him off-"

"Engaged or married?" Abby smiled at him.

"Thanks, Conn." Connor took a tighter hold on her hand and gave a determined nod.

"You didn't answer my question.-"

"Abby! Have you gone deaf these past years?" Abby's ex said now beside them. Abby swallowed down her resentment and faced him.

"Jacob!" Abby gave him a fake smile and quick hug. "Well it depends; does 'deaf' now fall under the category of ignoring?" Abby remarked with a laugh. Jacob let a flash of hurt run past him and them he laughed with her.

"Oh Ab, always the kidder!"

They all gave smiles and her ex gave an eye glance to Connor, and then put them back on Abby. "How you been?"

"Wonderful! You?" Abby gave an aching grin, drawing Connor closer to her side. Her grip seemed to get tighter and tighter, this guy must have really hurt her.

"Great! And you look wonderful, did you lose weight?" Once again, Connor felt his fingers being squeezed off his hand.

"Nope, but you look like you gained!" Her eyes shuddered to her feet and the man could tell he was unwelcome.

"Listen, Abby-"

"I'm Connor," he shoved his hand in front of Jacob. The man gave him a look of acceptance and shook his hand.

"I'm Jacob, Abby and I were... Friends way back."

"She told me," Connor gave a smile and Abby looked back up at the two of them. She knew she couldn't just keep a cold front and say blunt insults all day; she had to actually have a conversation for it to end.

"How's work?" she alleged.

"It's been good! Since you left it's been a little lacking in experts, but we've managed. Where did you go to working in anyway?"

Connor and Abby gave each other a debating look. They couldn't say banking, he knew better than that.

"It's..." she hesitated.

"Government sort of stuff, bit classified." Jacob smirked, as if they were joking, and when they didn't laugh back his face fell blank.

"Wow, Abby! You always said you wanted a change, that's a little more of a change than I expected!"

"Well, if you knew what I did you really wouldn't be that surprised."

"Enlighten me." Jacob dared her, Abby knew better but she wanted to just say it to mess with him. She looked at Connor again and he smirked before speaking.

"We work with rips in time that open all over and let prehistoric creatures through, Abby gets to take care of the ones who don't get to go back home." Jacob stared at them for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Abby and Connor laughed with him, just because of his reaction, and then he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, you got that from all that 'ARC that works with the unusual creature sightings', right? I've been hearing 'bout it on the news recently!" Abby and Connor remembered that their job had been out in the open lately, and telling him that was not the best idea they had had.

"Yeah, yeah. They keep saying its government or somethin', just playing along." Connor lied.

"That's funny. He's funny!" he folded up his arms and took a different turn of this conversation. "Are you two dating or...?"

"Dated for three years," Abby immediately answered, Connor smiled at that thought and saw the shock on Jacob's face.

"'Getting ready to tie the knot actually!" He added just to mess with him even more, Jacob almost looked stunned.

"Wow, Ab, didn't know you had it in you!" Connor was tired of feeling his fingers lose all circulation; they needed to ditch this guy.

"Yeah, sure she thought the same thing about you." Connor said toward the wedding ring Jacob had on his finger. He looked down and chuckled.

"Yeah, been three years now as well!"

"Wow, that's great." Abby's grip was getting even tighter. Why did you bring that up Connor?

"Really." Connor responded with narrowed eyes – something about that wasn't right. "When did you break up with Abby again?" Abby gave him a glare and the man scoffed, insulted from his question, and replied.

"Four, maybe five years ago? We were mates after we broke up."

"No we really weren't." Abby protested, but Connor kept going.

"But wouldn't that mean you only dated for about a year?" Abby wanted to elbow him in the gut, but then started to catch on to where he was going with this. "You and your wife, I mean."

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just find it odd that you dated Abby for two years and told her she wasn't marriage material without even asking her for her hand, but you dated this girl for a year and then all the sudden you're married."

"Not really sudden, mate. We were engaged for a year."

"Really? Then wouldn't that mean you dated this girl when you dated Abby?" Jacob's face fell. He just made a big slip up. Abby's face brightened and the grip on his hand let loose as she came closer to Jacob.

"Is that true?" She looked him in the eyes and he took a big gulp and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ab, it wasn't that serious but then-"

"Stop calling me Ab, it sounds ... Wrong. And Jacob," she brought up her foot and stomped it down on his, crushing his toes. Jacob yelped and Connor snickered, trying to hide his amusement, but failing miserably. "I hope you two live a long and happy marriage. I know I will." She grabbed Connor's hand again and stormed off, Abby finally starting to think maybe she wasn't the problem in her relationships. Or at least that one. Connor turned to him before out of site and gave a wave.

"Later, mate!"

They ran off to another section of the zoo and let out the laugh they had been holding in since he cried over his foot.

"Conn," Abby looked up at him, he looked at her as well and smiled.

"Yeah?" She grinned back at him and stood up on her toes to peck him in the cheek.

"Thank you." Connor cleared his throat, quavered his shoulders, and then he cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead, wishing it could be more.

"Course." He said as he pressed his head to hers, looking each other in the eyes until they fell back into laughter. The animals of the zoo watched as two humans laughed together, and any person near them stared and wondered what that couple found so hilarious.

After all, she was wearing a ring.

* * *

**_Bit cheesy I guess, but I wanted to give Abby some more back story of why she has trust issues in relationships. _**

**_Again, thanks so much for the Reviews! Keep 'em coming! _**


	9. Stuffed Elephant

**A/N: Not very long, sorry about that. I ****_might_**** possibly post another one today, depends on how many people read this chapter.**

* * *

_3 P.M. _

They listened as one of the tour leaders explained how they believed apes to be our ancestors, and Connor stood in the back of the crowd correcting everything she said. Abby on usual days would find his snarky comments and constant big headed remarks annoying, but today she didn't let it get to her. Connor was too sweet to her to get angry now.

"C'mon, Conn." She tugged on his arm so they could leave the ignorant tour guide. She pulled him over to the monkey exhibit and merrily sighed. Connor looked at her with a grin, she looked at him and he quickly turned his head. Abby held in her laugh and looked away; Connor teasingly looked at her again, staring her down with a grin. Abby jerked her head to him to catch him but he was already looking away. She let out a cackle and Connor looked at her poker faced and confused.

"What's to laugh 'bout?" Abby just smiled and playfully pushed him to the side, Connor acting like she had just abused him for no reason.

"Not so much sick anymore, are you?" Connor gave a shrug and faked a pathetic cough.

"I wouldn't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Abs. I'm clearly out of the sorts and all that … stuff." She shook her head with a smirk and looked out at the monkeys, hiding up in the trees. They were always impossible to spot. Connor then got an idea. "Oo, can we go to the giraffes?"

"Fine with me, but why?"

"I love giraffes! Me favorite zoo animal, they are." Abby looked to her right, the direction of the giraffes, and winced.

"We have to go through Jacob's habitation to get there." She grumbled to herself, Connor hearing what she said he looked to his left and saw an arrow sign saying 'Elephants'.

"Oi, Abs! Elephants! C'mon, come tell me all about some mammoths!" Connor dragged her to their left, Abby seeing exactly what he was doing. Really, why was **_he_** so good to **_her_**?

Connor watched Abby, she gave every detail and every exact habit of the mammoth that lived in the ARC, and compared it with the elephants. He loved when she talked about her passions; she was always so lively and beaming about things like this. He couldn't wait to make their way to the reptile exhibit.

"When I wasn't observing lizards mating rituals all day, I got the opportunity to help out with the elephants now and then. Bit of a difference for the first time, but it got easier." Abby told Connor. That explained to Connor why she always knew what to do with the bigger dinosaurs.

"Did you like it?"

"Mm, I loved it! The elephant is so … brilliant. They have the biggest hearts, the biggest brains, and the biggest noses of all other animals." Connor snorted and she grinned at him. They sat on the bench of the zoo, staring out at the fenced in mammals. Keeping it fenced in like this almost made Abby sad, but she couldn't help but love it – just because she got to watch and observe them in the simplest times.

"Ya know, when I come here and see how they made the fencing for elephants and the bigger mammals so easy and all, I start to wonder why Jurassic Park took such a beastly turn." Abby looked at him for a moment, and then let out a loud laugh. Connor could always tell when she was in a good mood; she laughed at his jokes.

"I think T-Rex's are tab bit bigger than elephants, Conn." She joked.

"You think?" he played along and she just laughed. "How much, you think?" Abby shook her head and looked back out at the large mammals.

"You know what I want?" Connor answered with a head shake. "A stuffed elephant."

"Please say a stuffed toy, yeah? The other choice would come to a bit of a messy end, I'd think." Abby once again found herself letting out a hard laugh, nodding her head in the short fit of laughter. "Well then, Abigail Maitland-" Connor sprung up from the bench and offered a hand. Abby took it, being practically lifted up from the bench. "That's exactly what we will go and find you."

And Connor and Abby were off to find a stuffed elephant toy, and also on their way to the reptile exhibits. He couldn't wait to see her rave about how they act like Rex. She was so entertaining about comparisons.

* * *

_**Look at them, being all cute and like. **_

_**4 P.M. is called "Loving This Job" so you can only guess where next chapter goes. Thanks for the Reviews, I love hearing what my Primevamily thinks!**_


	10. Loving This Job

**A/N: Here you go, lovelies! You guys are so awesome so I've decided to post two chapters a day for now on! Also it would be because I'm leaving for vacation soon and I'll be gone for about a week, and I'd hate to leave you guys with an unfinished story. (no internet access where I'm going)**

**Danny, Becker and Sarah are in this one! They'll be around for about three chapters or so. Gotta love Series 3 ARC team!**

* * *

_4 P.M. _

Connor and Abby exited the zoo, starting to get hungry, and chatted about how they should come back this weekend and try to buy the stuffed elephant toy they couldn't seem to find today. They waved bye to some of Abby's old friends and they were off, hand in hand from pretending to be engaged.

"Conn," she whispered to him and he looked at her with a questioning expression. Abby was going to tell him he could let go of her hand, but she changed her mind. She realized how much she enjoyed holding his hand. "I… Never mind." She squeezed his hand tighter and Connor looked down, remembering their hands were still interlocked.

Connor smiled to himself and made nothing of it but squeeze her hand back. "Ya know something?"

"Wha'?" she said as they encountered their car. Abby got the keys, she was driving this time.

"We never went to go towel shoppin'!" their hands slipped out of grasp so she could walk to her side and she smiled at him.

"We can after dinner, yeah? Actually sounds sorta nice." They slid in the car at the same time and Connor faced her and nodded. "So where should we eat?"

"Filled meself up on cotton candy, it's all on you."

"You know you'll be hungry by the time we get there."

"Well we could-" Abby and Connor's paused when they felt their phones vibrating. They gave each other a look of shared annoyance and Abby picked up the phone. Connor pulled his out to see a text from an unknown number.

_"Any news on an anomaly? Been out today and hadn't heard from anyone" _Connor saw there was another one right after it, so he opened it. _"This is Danny Quinn by the way. Don't ask how I got your #"_ Connor hesitated, but then he decided to just ask for proof. Danny would probably already be at the anomaly site if he didn't text him back anyway, but since Lester did name him the team leader he knew it was probably best not to ignore his texts. Besides, he liked Danny.

_"Need proof"_ He replied. In the middle of Abby's arguing with Becker about them being under the weather another text came in from Danny.

_"When I put you in the slammer, you told me you had to tell three people close to you that you loved them. That is, before you died. Should I name them off?" _Before Connor could respond another text came in. _"Nick Cutter"_ Connor cringed at that name and the thought. Cutter was like a dad to him, and he never got to tell him that. Connor started to text out a message and _**another one**_ came through. _"Your mum"_

_"OK OK" _Connor quickly typed out and sent. He then continued to type another one. _"I believe u, mate. New news on an anomaly wuld b what Abby is finding out bout now. I'll text u the detes when I know"_ Connor tucked his phone in his back pocket and Abby was still on the phone. She wasn't going to win this one.

"I'll see you there then." Abby hung up and tossed her phone in Connor's lap. "Seems we're on anomaly duty even if we're sick." She said irritated, Connor smiled at her and shrugged.

"We can enjoy our day after, eh? It can't take too long." Abby nodded and put they keys in the ignition. "Where is it at?"

"A shopping center." Abby said with a sigh. They both remembered when an anomaly opened up in a mall before, how lovely. It wasn't impossible to find that raptor or anything. "The same one, actually."

Connor and Abby didn't say much to each other after she drove off to the familiar mall they had to hunt down a raptor at, with Cutter and Stephen at their side. They even met Jenny that night. When Abby was busy remembering how to get there Connor pulled out his phone and texted Danny the whereabouts of the shopping center and then dealt with Abby's frantic driving. Whoever taught her how to drive must have been drunk in the process.

Connor and Abby arrived to the shopping center, after thirty a minute drive out there, and they met Becker and Sarah outside the entrance. He informed them on the news of some kind of saber tooth loose in the cafeteria, Sarah said there were no deaths but quite a few injuries, and the entire mall was now closed off but they shouldn't be surprised to bump into some lost shopper.

Then Danny showed up. "What'll we have tonight?" he asked with a smug smile. Becker would have usually glared at him, but he knew Lester named him the new team leader now. Becker backed down, let Sarah give him all the details, and he took charge.

"Saber Tooth's aren't the type to be mates with, for a fair warning." Connor added. Danny gave a nod and looked at Becker.

"I've got a license for a gun, so don't deny me one." Danny gave him a smile, Becker kept stone faced and handed him the one he held before looking at which one he would prefer himself. "Thanks mate. So, who's ready to fight off some Saber Tooth?"

They all gave a nod, Danny breathed in deep, and he pushed through the doors. Becker locked them behind them and they were now wondering where to start. That was, until they heard a scream.

Danny looked back at them with a smirk and cocked his gun. "Did I ever mention how much I love this job?" and he ran the direction of the scream, all of them following behind to save whatever damsel needed saving.


	11. Shaggy or Fred?

_5 P.M. _

"You know those are extinct right?" the man who cried an extremely womanly scream remarked. Sarah continued explaining and Connor and Abby leaned against the counter of whatever store they were standing in at the moment. Becker kept guard, Danny listened to Sarah and added what he felt he needed to add, and they sat waiting for something to happen.

"Abby," Connor leaned in next to her, Abby could feel his breath. She pushed away the shiver that wanted to spring down her spine and answered him.

"Hmm?"

Connor stood back up straight and sighed. "I'm hungry."

Abby looked at him, arched brows, and looked back in front of her. Connor acted like he said nothing to be looked at like that for but before their conversation went anywhere Becker called them.

"Connor, Abigail," Abby was relieved just because she had something to do; she hated standing around and doing nothing. They came up beside him and Becker pointed for their eyes to see something large prowling around across the balcony. "You two go check it out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Should we not tell Danny?" Connor asked and Becker sighed.

"I'll tell him, just go." Connor and Abby mutually shrugged, took a gun from Becker, and headed off to the large mass that was spotted.

"I feel like Scooby-Doo." Connor hissed. Abby gave an eye roll but still smiled at him, these were the times when she realized just how dorky Connor was. "I'm Shaggy, you're Scooby. They sent us off as bait, they did. We'll bump into the monster of the week, almost die, and they'll set up an unsuccessful trap that will lead to us catching it on some sort of random luck." Abby stopped in her steps and stared at him. "Wha'?"

"Did you just give me the role of a dog?"

"Well he talks, Abby. Same difference as a human, ain't it?"

"Yeah, same differences - except dogs have fur and walk on all fours." Abby scolded him. Connor sighed and gave in.

"Fine, you can be Shaggy."

"I don't want to be Shaggy, I look horrible in green. You can be Shaggy." She poked his chest, as to give him the role of Shaggy back, and started walking again.

"Then who'll you be?" he asked, not moving from his spot yet.

"I dunno, I can be Daphne. She's pretty." Connor gave her a peculiar look and ran up behind her.

"Daphne always gets matched up with Fred – her and Fred have some sort of … thing." Abby looked at him with crossed arms and smirked.

"You're point is?"

"Well- I … I'm … ya know, we …" Abby watched as he tripped over his words. Finally he just sighed and shook his head. "Be Daphne. Daphne's a great choice." Connor looked at her with sad eyes and walked off with his gun readied in his hands. His words meant a whole lot more than just to be cartoon character from an old show on the telly.

"Connor," she said as she caught up beside him. "What 'bout Velma?" he looked at her with a grin and nodded, both understanding what she meant. Now was his time, now he could tell her how he felt. She felt the same, didn't she? She in ways just admitted it. Just say it.

"Abs," he spoke up as they still walked side by side smiling at each other. He turned to face her and they once again stopped in their steps.

"Hmm?" Abby asked. She saw the emotion he had in his eyes, she saw what he was wanted to tell her, and for some reason Abby wasn't going to turn him away this time. She wanted him to say it, which must mean only one thing.

"Abby, I-"

"Look out!" Connor and Abby's head flinched to their side to see Becker and Danny running towards them. "Get out of the way!"

In a sudden gust to his side Connor swept across the polished floor, completely unaware of what hit him. "Connor!" Abby shouted, but his vision became blurry and he realized he hit his head rather hard. He tried to stand up on his feet, his legs wobbling under him, unable to keep himself up.

Abby pointed her gun to the large Saber Tooth that was prowling his way to her. She kept the gun in fair length from her body, prepared to shoot if it tried to strike.

"Abby, just shoot it!" Becker ordered even though he knew better. She backed away as it stalked her steps, her eyes caught site of Connor trying to stand and when she looked back the creature had disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" she asked as she gawked her surroundings. Danny sighed and gave Becker a friendly slap on the shoulder, Becker glared at him and saw as he helped Connor stand.

"You okay, mate?" Connor nodded but it was a lie. His vision was getting worse and he was slowly starting to slip into an unconscious state. "The saber tooth jumped down the balcony. Guess he thought he needed some suitable accessories before eating us, eh?" Danny said a little too happy like.

"Can you just for once take your job seriously?" Becker griped. Danny was shocked to even hear words out of Becker's mouth.

"Calm it, Hilary." He struck a daggering look towards the uptight soldier and looked back to Connor as he felt putting all his weight on Danny's arm. "Connor? C'mon, mate, don't leave us now."

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she tipped over the balcony to search for any siting of the Saber. She stood back up straight to see Connor limp. She rushed to his side, Danny asking Becker for some kind of medical attention and Becker mentioning that Sarah knew some things that could help. "Conn," she laid her hand over his cheek and turned his face to her. "Connor, please. Stay conscious, yeah? We don't need the Raptor incident to happen all over again."

Becker picked up Connor and brought him to the store Sarah and the lost shopper were still hiding out at. Sarah said he should regain consciousness soon, nothing serious, and Abby thanked her.

"This is all my fault." Abby mumbled to herself, but Sarah overheard.

"How's that?" she asked, knowing Abby was just blaming herself.

"I distracted him. We were given the job to look for the Saber Tooth and I just … I should have been paying attention."

"Abby," she looked at her dark haired friend and she placed her hand on her back. "You blame yourself too often. Connor's unconscious because he's Connor, he always gets hurt." Abby laughed a bit, but she couldn't help but think maybe he was hurt all the time because of her. Connor always put her before him, what if one day that got him killed?

"Yeah, guess you're right."

* * *

**_I'll be posting the other ch. later today, 6 P.M. is called "Cold Pizza" so you have that title to think whatever you like. haha! _**


	12. Cold Pizza

**A/N: Chapter 12! We have ... 'bout 6 more chapters to go!**

**Keep the Reviews coming, they keep me writing! Thanks so much. **

* * *

_6 P.M._

"Here you go," Abby sat down beside a sore, hungry, conscious Connor. She handed him a slice of pizza that was left when the mall emptied out and he gave her a grin.

"Abs, you're the best." He thanked her and Abby smiled at him, giving a dignified stance.

"You don't have to state the obvious, Connor." She teased. Connor laughed as he thoroughly enjoyed his room temperature pizza and Sarah came over with some medication.

"Take these, it'll help your head." She unfolded her hand to show a few pain pills. Connor nodded and took them with the water she brought with her.

"Abby," Danny voiced. Abby stood up and walked to Danny who watched out of the store. "Because of Connor's accident, we have no idea where the anomaly is still. You think you could bring Connor to the security panel? He could hack in, take a look at the cameras and see if we find anything."

"Connor's still a little shaky-"

"Can I bring me pizza?" Connor questioned behind her, making her slightly jump.

"As long as the Saber Tooth's favorite meal isn't cold pizza, I think you'll be fine in bringing it." Danny said with a smile. Abby sighed, not sure if this was a very wise plan, and grabbed her gun before dragging Connor alongside.

They walked the empty halls of the shopping center, not saying much between each other but this and that. Connor scanned every window, eating his pizza on the way, and sipping his water.

"Conn," she spoke up. Connor looked at her curious. She wanted to ask him what he was going to say earlier, but she couldn't find the courage. "The Anomaly Detector says the anomalies this way." She covered.

"I thought we were going to the security panel to hack into the cameras?"

"Yeah, but it's for the anomaly – if we find it then there's no reason to go through all the trouble with the cameras. C'mon." she took a left, Connor following close behind, and they found themselves face to face with a medium sized anomaly in the middle of a homes and gardens store.

"I'll call Danny." Connor handed her the half eaten pizza and walked off to find better signal away from the incursion. Anomalies always messed with the phones. While Connor was gone, Abby froze to hear a sound of growl echoing out of the anomaly. She backed away slowly, taking each step with ease. In one last step she felt something large, still, and fury to her back. Abby wanted to scream, she wanted to call Connor's name, she wanted to run – but it could all end with blood. She made no movement but just waited for the creature to move itself, it walked around her, facing her, and stared at the food in her hand.

_"You have __**got**__ to be kidding me."_ Abby thought to herself. This thing wanted the pizza! Abby handed out the greasy food and the Saber Tooth smelled the meal. It must be starving, so why wasn't he trying to kill her?

Then she remembered the Saber Tooth that the girl kept as a pet. It didn't attack, unless it thought it was in danger – right now it seemed to just want some food and go back home. Another growl escaped the anomaly, the Saber Tooth's head jilted to its side and called back to the distressed creature crying for him. It must have been its mate. The Saber Tooth looked back at Abby, watched her hand that held the pizza, and didn't move a muscle. It was waiting for her to take the bold step.

"Abby!" Connor came in panicked, hearing the Saber Tooth's cries. The creature ripped the food from Abby's grasp and ran through the anomaly, disappearing from their era. The anomaly flickered and closed; Connor looked at her with a wide smile and she hugged him, happy to be alive.

"I thought I would be dead!" she exclaimed as she gripped onto Connor, hating to let him go.

"Abby," she pulled away and looked at him worried. "Was that my pizza the Saber Tooth snatched?" Abby glowered at him and whipped away from his presence. "It was just a question! Abs, I'm happy you're alive! See! Happy!" he hollered to her as she walked off to wait for Danny, Becker and Sarah. Connor stayed in the Homes and Gardens store, looking around at the merchandise, and let Abby keep her distance. Connor learned that Abby preferred to keep clear when she was angry; that way she didn't bite their heads off. He was angry as well, but at himself. He could have kissed her in that moment! But no, he had to ask about that really tasty, filling pizza. Great, now he wanted more pizza.

The rest of the team sooner or later arrived, chatting outside the store. "Ohh, now that's posh!" Connor said to himself, seeing some very nice towels on a sale rack. Connor scavenged for a price and the team talked to Abby about the anomaly closing, and as no one paid any attention, the flickering anomaly twitched back open – and the Saber Tooth was hungrier than he realized.

* * *

**_Not Connor's best night, is it? _**

**_Tomorrow I'll be posting 7 P.M.(Match Maker Danny) and 8 P.M.(Museum Fears) - For now you guys get to hope Connor's all right. ;)_**


	13. Match Maker Danny

**A/N: Posting this tonight because I realized I'm leaving Monday morning! I know! So ... I have almost all of it finished (I have a chapter and a epilogue to write - that's it) but I hate to just pile a bunch of chapters on you guys at once. So, two more tonight. The rest I will post tomorrow. But the epilogue might wait until I get back. **

* * *

_7 P.M. _

The Saber Tooth was now back home, the anomaly was locked, and Connor almost died – again. Once the anomaly reopened Connor was too busy trying to get the cash for the towels he found to notice a giant, man eating, hungry Saber Tooth behind him. Luckily when it attacked, Connor still had his gun and the team had theirs as well. After a long struggle to lure the creature back in the anomaly at the right time for them to unlock it so it can go through and then lock it back, they finally were all able to sit back and not worry about being eaten alive.

Abby looked over at Connor, he laughed with Sarah and joked about how this was his every day routine. She hated that thought, so when Sarah, Connor and Becker laughed, Abby sat back with Danny and made no sound. Connor always got himself in trouble! What if he actually … _died_ one day?

"Abs," her neck bent to see Connor on the bench beside her now. "You okay?" Abby looked at him in the eyes, seeing how terrified he was just ten minutes ago – how did he do it? She wanted to shake her head, wrap her arms around him and smother her face into his chest; allowing him to comfort her as she let out her raveled emotions. But she couldn't do that, there had been enough crying today.

"Yeah, course." She falsely assured him. It never occurred to her how much it hurt her to lie to him. "Busy day today, eh?" Connor let out a chuckle and leaned back on the bench. He started to speak when Danny came over beside them.

"So I heard from Lester that you two were very sick, so sick you couldn't come in to work today, so it was impossible for you two to be here." They looked at him with a blush, both stuttering to cover up their lies, but Danny stopped them. "I have to say, you guys do look rather ill. Think you should go home, get some sleep." They smiled at him, the more they got to know Danny the more they were really starting to like him. Danny felt the same; he was really getting to like this team. There was just one thing no one could answer for him, one thing he kept asking and everyone just stayed silent. What was going on between these two? Maybe sending them off would help them solve their feelings for each other.

"Connor really was sick this morning." Abby added and Danny nodded.

"Of course, and you never came in at all today. You stayed home all day, sleeping your fever away, and Connor almost being mauled by a Saber Tooth never happened." He gave them his classic smug expression. "Agreed?"

"Thank you, Danny." Abby gave him a quick hug as Becker and Sarah approached them.

"You know, with Connor being absent today, I think we would find the Saber Tooth was rather easy to put back!" Sarah teased him, Connor laughed and Abby and he realized they were all in on this vacation for the night plan.

"I'm starting to get the feeling Connor gets in this sort of trouble a lot?" Danny alleged, they all laughed again and Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder before answering him.

"You have no idea."

"Oi! It's not that bad!" Connor defended.

"I recall an incident about a year ago where he almost got eaten by a raptor for a slushy!" Abby reminded him. "Seems we're repeating our stunts now, are we Conn?"

"The towels were an amazing deal!"

"Yeah, I paid for it!"

"Well you didn't expect me to pay for, eh? Nancy was the one who ate me Grans posh towels!"

"Why is it that when Nancy does something, I'm blamed for it?"

"She's a girl, ain't she?"

"Yeah, and Rex is a male, but I'm **_still_** blamed for it."

"See, that's different."

"How?"

"You stole the lizard, Abby! It becomes your responsibility."

"Yeah and you helped me cover it up!" Connor and Abby continued bickering and Danny looks stunned at the amount of arguing they could construct when he looked to see Becker and Sarah completely jaded to it.

"Are they always like this?" Danny asked and Becker nodded. "Is there a possibility I made a mistake on this job?" Becker smirked at him and Danny sighed. "Guess it's our job to match them up, eh mate?" both Sarah and Becker arched their brows, Sarah with a smile. "Or not."

After a while of bickering and laughing, everyone went their separate ways. Sarah headed to the museum, still working night shifts for people who need her to fill in; Danny headed to the ARC to catch up on everything he missed out on that day; Becker didn't say where he was going, everyone assumed home; and Connor and Abby headed to the movie store to rent out a movie. They were going to have a nice, quiet evening with leftovers from home and a movie of Abby's choice. With Abby at the wheel, they drove off with a bag of towels in the back seat and smiles to their team.

Abby could not wait to get home and just be able to spend some quality time with Connor. She had finally realized her feelings for him, and she wanted tell him how she felt – or, at least snuggle with him or something. It had been a stressful evening – but she had a feeling it wasn't quite over yet.

Connor looked at her with a loving smile and leaned back in the seat. The nerves that had tangled up in her were slowly fading and she was relieved to be almost done with this dreadful evening. It was time for a comforting, calm night.

"Abby," Connor broke the silence, she made a sound that wished for him to go on and so he did. "We should do lunch again soon." Abby cut him a smile before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, Conn, I'd like that. Almost like a date." Connor's eyes grew wide and he was astounded. Did she just say what he thinks she just said? Without another thought he grabbed her hand that sat on the gear shift and squeezed it tight. When he did he was afraid she would give him a scowl and jerk her hand away, but she didn't, she smiled at him. Today he had decided to take a bold step but he still hadn't taken that move, now seeing Abby like this, he knew he should. His plans got side tracked when his perfect day of fun was ruined by another anomaly, but now that that was over, he could focus on Abby and Abby alone. Like make her dinner, perhaps.

Abby flashed another smile to him and she felt at peace. She had wanted to hold his hand again ever since the zoo.

* * *

_**I watch Abby and Connor, I read Abby and Connor, I hear Abby and Connor - and I think to myself, "HOW CAN YOU NOT SHIP THEM?" for realz. I'm just glad most of you awesome people DO. haha**_

_**There's another chapter, because I'm nice to you guys. It's called ... Museum Fears? Weird. ;) **_


	14. Museum Fears

**A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. Much longer than most, too! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_8 P.M. _

Connor hated the museum. For many reasons, the main one he had explained to Abby while back. It was like his childhood was flooding back to him in a flash of hurt and loneliness. Though he liked to let people think otherwise, Connor really never had a happy childhood.

His dad died when he was young, leaving Connor nothing but some old comic books and a fedora. His mum was always there for him, but they were poor and always trying to find somewhere to keep them off the streets. His grandmother has lots of money, though she hated spending it, so she took Connor in when it got really bad. But his Gran never liked Connor's mother, since his Gran was his dads mum, she blamed her for Connor's dad's death. But Connor loved his mother and would do anything for her, so he always seemed to get stuck between who to choose.

The museum was where his Gran would take him to meet his mother, every beginning of every month. There weren't any memories from there that he chose to remember, but really was more forced in remembering them; it was full of arguing, yelling, and manipulating. The worst of his memories would be when he decided the museum would be a better home then his Grans or his mothers, thinking that it all came to life at night from his dad's stories.

When Sarah called from the museum and asked for them to bring her anomaly detector and cell phone that she forgot at the shopping center, Abby told her yes and they were on their way to a place Connor dreaded most. Some people hated the dark, some people hated enclosed spaces, and Connor hated _museums_. He realized how silly that sounded, so he made no argument to Abby as they went forward to their destination.

The car was parked in its empty space and Abby grabbed her things before looking over at Connor. "You coming?" she wondered. Connor just stared at the glove box in front of him, trying to find the courage to go in. Last time they were in a museum – well it definitely didn't help his fear, to say the least.

"You go, I'll catch up… maybe." He gave her a ghostly smile. Abby let go of the handle to the door and shifted her figure to face him.

"This about you hating museums?" Connor contemplated at the closed glove box, trying to find the right words as if it had all the answers. Abby looked at the time and she really wanted to go in and leave as soon as possible so they could get to the movie store in time. But Abby wasn't the fondest of museums herself ever since an anomaly opened in it. Abby wondered how Sarah could manage to even step foot in there anymore, she saw a friend die in there, and yet she didn't seem to let it bother her. "Look, Connor, umm…" he looked up at her and she now wished she didn't say anything.

"Yeah?"

Abby sighed. "Wanna know a secret?"

Connor gave a chuckle. "You know the answer to that."

Abby gave a coy smile, trying to hide her embarrassment, and decided there wasn't any point in just sitting there saying nothing. She tweaked her bottom lip in a sideways smirk and bit the side of her mouth before admitting her fears. "I sorta hate museums myself. Ever since the anomaly opened … they give me the creeps to be quite honest. 'Specially at night." Connor looked amazed at her confession, but she could tell it gave him enough courage to go in the museum with her.

"Really?" he said suspicious. "You really mean it? You're not just sayin' it to make fun or somethin'?" Abby smiled and shook her head at him.

"Yes Connor, I really mean it. Now c'mon, I'm not going in there by myself and Sarah's going to get worried if we don't go in soon."

"Abby," Connor clutched her arm to keep her from leaving the car. She looked back at him, stowing away the butterflies that danced in her gut every time she felt his touch. "Why doesn't Sarah just meet us out here, yeah? Be much easier, and heck of whole lot less scary."

"Because I already told her I'd meet her inside, I'd feel bad if I changed the plan. Plus she's got loads of work to do, I'm sure she wants to go home just as much as we do. We can just go in and come out, okay?"

Connor growled and let her arm slip out of her grasp. "Yeah, okay. But if we hear anything out of the usual, we run straight back to the car, deal?"

Abby laughed at him and shook her head. "And just leave Sarah by herself then?"

"Sarah's a big girl. She can take care of herself!" Abby perched her lips and glided out of the car to see Connor's head over on the other side of the roof. He raised his eyebrows and let a big breath out through his mouth; Abby smiled at him and gave a nod. They headed inside.

* * *

After arguing with the guard for ten minutes at least to let them in and finally calling Sarah up to get her permission to come up, they walked the dark halls alone. The exhibits were dark and overcast with shadows as the tapping and squeaking of their shoes were the only sound to be heard. Connor tried not to jump after any bizarre noise was made, but he failed pretty miserably at his attempt.

Abby kept herself pretty calm, she was always good at that. She tried to tell herself it was just a building, but every time Connor jumped she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. At one point a door swung open, revealing a grouchy old night guard taking his shifts around the building and Abby noticed Connor holding her hand with a fairly tight bind – but of course, Abby didn't mind.

They made their way to Sarah's department, starting to feel like she worked at the very back of the museum, both jittery and paranoid. Last time they were there they recalled it being a whole lot less frightening. Of course the flashlights and men with guns probably did help that a bit.

"This is it, Sarah said take a left and we should be able to-"

"There you two are!-" Abby and Connor screamed. Very brief, and Connor longer than Abby, but they did clearly scream as they practically jumped out of their boots and Connor lunging in front of Abby to shield her as he pointed the gun from his pocket to the sight of the not so startling friend. Sarah just looked at them with a laugh, not sure what to think about their reactions as Abby held on to her chest and Connor stared at their friend with an almost angry countenance and lowered his gun.

"**_Don't_** do that!" Connor hissed at her as he still held a pretty strong grasp to Abby's hand. As Abby tried to find her breath she let go of Connor's death grip and placed her hand on his shoulder to keep her balanced.

"I'm sorry…?" Sarah said amused, finding their scare quite entertaining.

"Do that a lot, do you? Jumping around corners and scarin' the fluids out of people like that!" Abby and Sarah both gave him an odd look. "Wha'? I'm not sayin' she scared the- she just scared me, yeah?"

"You more than me, I'm afraid. You made poor Connor wet himself, Sarah!" she teased him, but Connor didn't find it especially funny as they did.

"Can we just... can we just give her her things and get out of here? Still not the fondest of this place, all things considered." he implored. Abby nodded and handed Sarah her phone and detector.

"Thank you for bringing it back here, I've got **_tons_** of work to do… Some of it has to do with the anomalies actually, finding some interesting records of anomalies around the Egyptian era. I couldn't take the time to drive back."

"No problem." Abby assured.

"Yeah, no biggy … just my biggest fear is all. You owe me nothing or any sort." Connor said with a playful frown, Sarah shook her head and sighed.

"I'll make you coffee every morning for work for a week. There, are we even now?" Sarah offered and Connor smiled at her.

"Eh, I'll have to think 'bout it."

Fairly soon after they left the museum with plenty of scares going back to the exit, but relieved to not be dead when they finally left the eerie building. Before nine came around they made it to the movie rental store and Abby got to pick a movie of her choice. Connor kept insisting on something like The Mummy, but Abby wasn't in the mood for more scares and definitely not in the mood for more museums or dead bodies.

"Oh, Abby! The Avengers, yeah?"

"Connor, there's not even a movie **_about_** the super heroes, and I'm not going to buy a bunch of comics and just let you read them out loud now am I?"

"No, not those Avengers – though they **_really_** should make a movie 'bout that, it would be brilliant. But the spies are what I'm talkin' about."

"The spies? Sorry Conn, not in the mood for a spy film."

"Oh, c'mon Abs! It would be fun!"

"Something less … action like, okay? Romantic comedy, maybe." Abby went back to browsing and Connor placed the movie back on the self.

"Yeah, course. Romance." He grumbled to himself. "Just what we need."

Abby scanned through titles and finally she found a movie about two friends who loved each other but hated to ruin their friendship. Abby glanced at Connor as he watched whatever was playing on the screen at the time and she smiled to herself. "Why not?" she picked it up, told Connor she decided on one, and they rented it and left the store with the owners locking the doors behind them.

"What'd you pick anyway?"

Abby hopped in the driver's side and gave him a facetious smile. "You'll see."

* * *

_**Tomorrow is Grilled Cheese! A favorite chapter of the lovely Sallad24601 - yes, she gets to read before anyone else.**_


	15. Grilled Cheese

_9 P.M. _

Connor and Abby left the movie store right before the clock hit nine, so once they returned home at last the clock registered at a random nine sixteen. Connor unlocked the door, they walked in their flat, and they felt a huge load lift from their backs. No matter what the day was, being home always lightened the mood.

Once Abby got in her more comfortable clothes and let her mind take an ease from all the thinking it has conjured up, she came into the kitchen where Connor was. Seeing him stare in the fridge, looking inside of it intently like it had the answers to all of life's problems, she remembered what an amazing morning they had with each other. She smiled to herself as she sat comfortably on the bar stool and she watched him, waiting until his eyes would meet hers.

Connor gave an inward sigh and closed the fridge door. There was nothing to eat, nothing to make. They needed to go to the grocery store soon, really soon. The thought crossed his mind to go tonight but he decided not to, he didn't want to get out of the flat anymore. An overwhelming cough overcame Connor, choking on the air as the junk in his chest broke apart. When it passed and he looked up, Abby was looking at him overly concerned.

"You okay?" she asked. She was worried this cold was going to come back to bite him. Connor nodded, still not having much of a voice, and Abby stood up to hand him his glass of water. "Maybe going out today wasn't the best idea - seems you really needed to rest."

"I'm fine." Connor spoke with his voice all scratchy sounding. He cleared his throat and stood up straight to look her in the eyes. "Just a cough."

"I'm sorry, I should have made you stay home-" she apologized but Connor shook his head in disagreement.

"No, no if spending a day with you means I get sick later, then that's how it is. I wouldn't trade it for anything." Abby looked at him a bit shocked. Did Connor just admit he had feelings for her? In a way… She pushed that thought away and smiled at him. Of course Connor had feelings for her; it was her who never said they were mutual.

"Me too." She told him. Connor looked at her confused, but when she just smiled at him his expression became more of a grin than anything. "I just wish we could've found that stuffed animal. I've always wanted one, ya know."

Connor followed her to the counter and leaned up against it so he could listen. "Yeah … You never got one when you were a kid?"

"I…" Abby looked down at her hands, thinking what to say, and then looked back up at him. "To be honest Connor, I … I didn't get much of anything when I was a kid. Anything I ever got I gave to Jack, to make him happy. I told myself it would make him think he had a happier childhood then what it really was. So through every foster home we had, if I was given something, I later gave it to Jack."

"Well," Connor wanted to give her a tightening hug and give her every belonging he ever had when he was a kid, but he knew Abby wouldn't accept either of those things. "I don't think Jack must have fancied in a dress."

Abby laughed, he always knew how to make her smile. "Well, not the clothes. Though, when he was really young he did want my shoes." Connor snickered. Abby felt like she should just leave it at that, but she also felt like Connor should know more about her childhood. She took a deep breath, looked up at him, and let go of her fears. "But anyway, when I was a kid I always wanted a stuffed lizard – not the same, I know. But I had this friend from one of the orphanages, one Christmas she got a mysterious gift and it was a stuffed lizard. Since I had loved lizards by then, being the last place me and my parents had gone was the zoo to see them, I begged her and begged her for it! But she told me I couldn't have it, even though the toy was rubbish. She said elephants were better. So for some odd reason I went off to try and find this stuffed elephant toy just to push in her face that I had something better than hers, and to this day – for different reasons – I've always wanted a stuffed elephant."

Connor was speechless. Abby just told him a rather heartbreaking story. Sure it was coated with a bratty little girl and a search for a toy, but Abby never told him much about her childhood. He knew she was once in foster care with Jack every now and then, and she did everything she could to keep them together – and he knew her parents had died when she was a kid, leaving her with an abusive uncle and later on, abusive foster parents. But she had never once told him an actual story of her past.

"If I knew you when I was a kid," Connor's voice cracked, mainly still from the cough in the back of his throat but also from the emotion of hearing this story had caused him. Connor looked her in the eyes and laid his palm over her hand. "I would have let you have all my stuffed animals and Jack wouldn't be allowed to any of them. I'd even give you me favorite, he was a dinosaur named Mr. Spikey Tail. Ironically enough, the dinosaur was actually just an Apatosaurus." Abby snorted, showing the gleam in her eyes. Connor then heard a rumbling sound, Abby laughed even more and he realized something. It was his stomach.

"Hungry, Connor?" she teased him.

"Just a bit, yeah." Connor looked around and his eyes caught sight of some bread. "Do we have any cheese left?"

"I think so, why?"

"How does Grilled Cheese sound?" Abby smiled and nodded, and Connor became excited and got out everything he needed to grill the delicious sandwich.

They sat down at the counter side by side, giggling at each other with just one look. Who knew making Grilled Cheese could be so messy, but they guessed when you start throwing cheese and pieces of bread at each other, and sooner or later mayo, it starts to get on the messy side. They had cleaned off, getting whatever mayonnaise that was in the hair out, and brushed off all the wasted cheese and bread crumbs. Yeah, it was immature to have a food fight. But it was so much fun.

At last they sat down at the counter, the hour soon ending, and they smiled at each other as they ate their Grilled Cheese – not realizing just how starving they were until now. They were also waiting for the clock to strike ten, because that was when they planned on starting the movie. Connor deviously looked her way and then acted as if he was sorry.

"Oh, Abs, I think you missed something right-" Abby grabbed his arm before he touched her cheek and saw the mayo on his fingers.

"Nice try." She pursed her lips and made him wipe the mayonnaise on his own face. "There, it suits you." Connor scrunched his nose at her and she let out another giggle before he reached for her cheek to smudge more on her.

"Nope!" she hollered through her laughs. "No more!" she hopped from her seat and rushed in the kitchen, this time Connor had even more on his hand and he stood in front of her, waiting for her to make the first move. She teasingly stood there for a moment, but seeing her sandwich sitting there half eaten, she decided to just go for it. Abby zip lined around him and he caught her before she got past the kitchen counter. His arms wrapped around her waist and she whipped around in his arms with a smirk, not even trying to get away.

With one finger Connor spread a line of mayo right down Abby's nose, she winced as if it hurt, and then her eyes widened to see his brown eyes so delightedly close to her. Abby realized they never got this close, but she made no objection of their position. She didn't know why, but she started to tip toe up to Connor's height; the gap between them becoming smaller by the second. Connor leaned down to her, his hand lightly touching the side of her face. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and then –

The clock struck 10.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting the next chapter mid-day, 11 P.M. around dinner time (for my time zone), and the last chapter tonight.** **Wow, can't believe it's almost done! **

**Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R!**


	16. Coo-Coo Clock

**A/N: So this chapter gets a little cheesy (No, not the food we eat cheese like last chapter) but it's fluff, so enjoy!**

* * *

_10 P.M. _

The old coo-coo clock of Connor's ringed and ringed. Repeating its horrendously annoying sound, alerting them of just what time it was and taking them out of the moment they had been wrapped up in.

_"Coo-Coo! Coo-Coo!"_

Connor wished he could just smash the clock into hundreds of little pieces at that moment. The clock was given to him but his Gran, and when she insisted for him to keep it he hung it up on the wall of the flat as a joke, and of course against Abby's wishes. He just now regretted not putting it away in the back of his closet.

Abby blushed as she ducked her face down and stared at the floor; she unraveled her arms from his neck and gestured towards his embrace. Connor let go, giving a quiet apology and started planning a way to burn that thing to a crisp the next morning. He was so close to kissing her! If he hadn't of hesitated then they'd be kissing right now, ignoring the obnoxious coo-coo clock, and finally admitting to each other what was really needed to be said.

Abby walked over to her plate and grabbed her sandwich before glided into the living area to watch the movie. Connor didn't move though, he just stood there, wishing many curses over every coo-coo clock known to man. "Connor, you coming?" she asked him, acting like nothing had happened between them. Abby knew fair well what almost happened between them, but Connor had told her he loved her before and they were able to act like that never happened, right? She knew it was wrong, teasing Connor like this, but when that clock went off it dawned her what they were doing and then she started thinking about this evening.

Connor almost died **_again_** today and it was her fault. She knew Sarah told her otherwise, but she still couldn't shake the thought that if she wasn't there distracting him or reacting angry to his ridiculous question that he could be perfectly safe. Abby hated thinking it, but her being around Connor … it caused him more danger than he deserved, and if they were actually together? What if he sacrificed himself for her?

Abby stared at Connor as he stood there, still wrapping his mind around what just happened. He nodded and finally answered. "Yeah, just … just let me get my sandwich." Connor supposed nothing did actually happen, they never actually kissed, so there was nothing to really say between them. He grabbed a rag to wipe off his face and came into the living area, flopping beside Abby on the couch. Abby reached for the remote to start it up but Connor remembered something. His eyes glanced down, seeing the bag he left at the end of the couch, and gave a smile.

"Abby," he started. Abby looked at him with wide eyes – she probably thought he was going to bring up what just happened between them. Not wanting to scare Abby off he quickly pulled the bag from its hiding spot and grinned at her. "Close your eyes."

"What-?" Connor gave her a determined look so Abby shut her eyelids tight and tried to act as irritated as possible, but knew she still had a grin covering her face. After hearing some sounds of a paper bag being tossed around, she felt something soft and plush lying in her lap. "Can I open them?" she said, already trying to peak through her locked eyes.

"Yeah, open them." Her eyes peered open and looked down to see a stuffed lizard toy sitting in her grasp. "Ta-dah!" Connor gave a senseless smile and Abby was in awe at the plush toy.

"Connor, I…" she found herself speechless. She stared at it, happy as can be, but not finding words to tell him how she felt. Almost like everything crashing on her at once, Abby came to the realization that Connor did **_this_** for her. Connor already would do anything for her, but not only that – Abby realized she would do anything for him. Sure he almost died today, but she could have plenty of times in her future to where she would almost die for him; because she would.

"I know it's not the elephant like you liked, but when we were at the retile exhibit I saw this and bought it when you were talking to one of your old zoo mates. It's the one you said you think Rex was related to. You also said once that a stuffed lizard was the next best thing so…" Abby's eyes lifted to see his questioning face, tears flooding her eyes. She felt silly crying over a stuffed animal, but it was more than just a toy to her. "Abs, don't cry-!"

Abby thrust in Connor's arms, tightly embracing him as tears ran down her face. Connor hugged her back, surprised at her reaction, and not sure what to really say. He wanted her to be happy; crying was the last thing he wanted. "Abs?" he whispered to her, after hearing her sniffling to stop. "Abs, you okay?"

Abby pulled away to look him the eyes, she wiped her tears with her hands and nodded, still not able to speak. Connor saw a single tear rolling down her face and he couldn't resist. With his thumb he stroked across her cheek bone and brushed away the evidence of her break down.

"I'm sorry, Conn." She finally managed out. "I …" she looked down at the plush gift that he had given her and smiled. "No one has ever gotten me something just because they can."

"I got you that cupcake one time, just 'cause I could, didn't I?" Connor reminded her to lighten the mood. She softly smiled back and nodded, still gazing at the stuffed animal.

"Yeah … but you knew this meant something to me." She looked back up and plummeted another hug at him. "Thank you."

Connor held onto Abby tight as she hid her face into his shoulder. "So you like it?"

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "Yes Connor. I love it."

* * *

_**Next chapter you guys finally get to read some Conby cuddling!**_


	17. Sneezy Deals

**A/N: My plans have been changed so tomorrow I will be posting the last chapter. Please R&R like you have been, you all are so great.**

* * *

_11 P.M._

"Achoo!" Connor sneezed, causing Rex to fly off in a fit from the disturbance. He plucked out a tissue from the box and turned his head to see Abby staring at him. "Wha'?" Abby turned her head back to the movie and continued to watching. He did as well until…

"**_Achoo!_**" an even more powerful sneeze came forcing out, jolting Connor forward some. He wiped his nose with his tissue and saw Abby smiling at him. "You're staring at me, Abs." he said as he saw her blush from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to her and she was watching the movie like nothing ever happened; except for the begging laugh she was holding in that showed from the smile planted on her face.

Connor shook his head. "Achoo!" a smaller, squeakier sneeze was blasted in the tissue. Connor heard Abby giggling and he looked at her. "Why do you find me sneezing so entertaining?"

"Shh, Connor. I'm watching the movie." Connor furrowed his brow and watched back to the screen. Someone just died.

"Abs, this isn't a happy scene. Why're you laughin' at me?" Connor was now genuinely curious. Abby sighed and looked at him; she sat up some as she hugged her stuffed lizard and grabbed a tissue. With her legs folded under her and she gave a cheery expression as her eyes sparkled from the gleam of the television.

"Here," she handed it to him. He looked at her confused. "Sneeze again." Okay, now Connor was completely lost.

"Ya know, you can be bit weird sometimes."

"I guess you've rubbed off on me then. Now sneeze!" Connor gently took the tissue from her fingers and sniffed.

"I can't just tell meself to …" his breathing became heavy and like a countdown, each breath a number, he- "**_Achoo!_**" That one hurt. Connor then heard Abby giggling – his head turned back to her as she just laughed at Connor's sneeze. "So my sneezing amuses you?"

"Have you ever heard yourself sneeze before?" she asked in a more rhetorical sense but Connor looked at her like she was mad. "I'm sorry," she took a deep breath and shook it off. "You're sneezes are just … funny sounding."

"Well I'm happy to know that when you're bored, Abby, you can come to me with a feather to keep yourself entertained." Abby grinned at him and leaned back on the sofa to watch the movie. It was much sadder than the back of the DVD led on. Connor held back any sneezes just so he wouldn't disturb the back-to-sleeping Rex and Abby frowned as the movie went on. "Not a very uplifting movie, is it?" Abby shook her head and she looked adorable with that cross look on her face.

Connor knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to put his arm around Abby right now. He wanted to cuddle with her, he wanted enjoy this very depressing movie all curled up in each other arms.

Abby sat there, hardly watching the movie at all but thinking about how she could snuggle close to Connor without being completely obvious about it. Connor resituated himself, seeing how closer he was to her now, and she decided to go for it. She gave a shiver, acting like she was cold and scrunched up beside him for warmth even though she wasn't the slightest bit chilled. Connor looked down at her in shock. This was Abby? Abby is trying to cuddle? She **_really _**liked that stuffed lizard. After she finished crying she was so giddy about everything.

"Achhoo!" he let out another sneeze, jerking somewhat away from Abby and leaned forward to get a tissue. Because he pulled away Abby sat back up and snickered at the strange sound he made. He leaned back at the sofa and this time found the courage to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Abby snuggled up to the side of his chest and laid her head on him, watching the movie. Connor was still wondering if this was the same Abby that slapped his hand only a week ago for reaching for her leg – there was a bug on it! But she thought he was trying to be inappropriate. Now she was letting him hold his hand and willingly cuddling up to him? He told himself to stop thinking so much and just enjoy it. After all, _Abby Maitland_ was using him as a pillow.

"Conn?" she spoke up, Connor rubbed the side of her arm and looked down for her to continue. "I…" Just say it Abby, just say it. He needs to know. But god did fear cripple a person – she felt like her mouth couldn't move and her heart started to feel like it completely stopped. Connor was her best friend, what would she possibly tell him? He was still looking at her, still waiting. "Can you promise me something?"

"Course, Abs, anything." Now **_he_** was starting to panic. What was she going to say? Whatever it was he was probably going to regret saying 'anything'.

"Never…" she sighed. She buried her head into his chest and whispered to him. "Never leave me, deal?"

"Leave you-? Abby I-"

"Just don't go anywhere, okay? Ever." She cut him off. Connor smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I'd reckon we'll have to leave this spot sooner or later, though it is quite cozy." he teased her. Abby snorted and looked back up at him.

"You know what I meant." Connor nodded and Abby brought her eyes back to the movie but he wasn't finished.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?" Connor kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip around her.

"You got yourself a deal." Abby smiled to herself and enjoyed the aroma or Connor's scent and the feel of his touch, that is, before he sneezed again. "**_Achoo!_**"


	18. No Words

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter! Feels weird posting it...**

**I might post a epilogue type chapter to show Abby and Connor at work, being cute, team sees them being cute... Yeah, but first I'll post this and see who wants the epilogue or thinks it should be left at just this. **

**Hope you guys liked the story! To all who Reviewed, thank you so much. You guys are all so awesome! Special thanks to Sallad24601 for helping me and telling what everything needed. She's like my editor! haha Also, a thanks to Cehsja because she Reviewed like every chapter and she was so sweet about everything. **

**Well, go ahead! Read! I'll be on Netflix watching S3E8 - gross bugs, and an adorable ending.**

* * *

_12 A.M. _

The movie ended. Abby felt a huge pit in her side as the credits rolled. Of course she had to pick a romance film that was about best friends who never confessed their feelings to each other. Her eyes glanced to Connor as she still stayed cuddled up in his arms; he seemed as shocked as she did. The ending was really horrible.

"Let's never watch that again," Connor commented and Abby chuckled. "Please."

"I agree." She had to tell herself to stop thinking about it. She'd tell Connor how she felt sooner or later, yeah? No reason to worry about it now. They were content where they were now, right? … Besides, he should make the first move, she'd done enough.

_"Going to take your own advice?"_ Jenny's voice echoed in her head. Oh, Jenny couldn't talk – even though she did get further with Cutter than she ever had with Connor and Cutter died before she could tell him how she felt. Yep, that pit in her side was back.

Connor sat wondering why Abby possibly picked this movie, it was awful! No happy ending, just an ending. He couldn't help but compare the movie to them though. Abby sat up and stretched; he looked at her as she picked up their trash from the popcorn. He wanted her to sit back down beside him and he found himself reaching for her hand. Connor pulled his hand in before he grabbed hers and griped to himself.

"Idiot." He grumbled.

"What was that?" she turned to him, he gave her a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Those characters … they were real idiots, weren't they?" Abby quickly nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, s'pose they were." She answered as Connor stood up – telling himself to keep quiet, but it was almost like he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Abby," she looked up at him from the kitchen, blue eyes staring right at him. He wanted to take it back and he hadn't even said it yet. "I… That movie got me thinkin'…" Abby wasn't running away, she was just waiting for him to finish. "Abby, I-" Before either of them could say another word their phones went off ringing, and the hand held anomaly detector rung out an alarm. Connor couldn't believe it. Why did anomalies hate Abby and him? "For cryin' out loud!"

"Another anomaly." Abby announced and Connor nodded in agreement. "Figures." Abby wanted to tell him to ignore the calls since Lester did think them sick, but before she could he had already answered it.

"Yo," Hearing a one sided conversation with a bunch of 'yeahs' and 'yups' Abby started to feel that awful pit in her stomach become more like the Grand Canyon. They were about to go risk their lives **_again_**, and she hadn't even told him.

She dropped the sponge in the sink and gripped the side of the counter top. She's almost lost Connor twice in one week, what if it actually happened and she never got to tell him? Connor professed his love that time for a reason, he was probably just about to do it again, and it was time for her to take that step for once. She was not going to end up like Jenny did.

Abby knew if she could trust anyone, it was Connor. She had no reason to ever doubt Connor, he was always loyal and amazing to her. And she loved him.

Connor hung up the phone and sighed. "It's at some beach, but in the ocean." Abby now felt a stabbing in her stomach. God did she hate water. She gave a nod and looked down to see she was still in her day clothes, slacks, but day clothes. Connor and Abby tended not to change when they were awake anymore, just in case.

"Well, ready then?" she gave him a questioning look. Wondering why in the world her mouth couldn't just spit the words out like she needed them to.

"Yup." He said plainly, almost coming off disappointed. He grabbed his things and hers and they came to the front door.

Would he ever tell her again? She supposed it was up to her now. Abby would just wait, after this was all over, and then she'd tell him. Connor gave her a smile and turned the knob, but before he opened it he suddenly let go, whirled around to Abby, and cupped her face with his palms, staring at her in the eyes. He was hesitating, he wanted to kiss her, but something was stopping him. Abby looked back into his, seeing the doubt the plundered his thoughts – he wouldn't go through with it, but sure to hell Abby wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height. She pressed her lips to his and stayed in each other's embrace, with a long, passionate kiss

After a while Abby pulled away and they looked at each other - she cleared her throat to break some of the silence, both smiling at each other but not sure what to do with themselves now. Connor remembered that there was an anomaly and slid his jacket on as he grinned at her, both speechless.

"We should go, then." Abby said looking down, trying to hide just how huge her grin was. She looked back up at him to see him gazing at her and nodded.

"Can't leave Becker and Danny together with guns, can we?" she nodded and he reached for the door.

"Connor," he looked back at her, Abby brought herself up and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't die, eh?"

Connor grinned. "Course not, then who could pretend to be your fiancé?" she snorted through her nose and Connor took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. They beamed at each other as they walked out of their flat hand and hand, knowing just how one another felt. No words needed.

Before they got in the car Connor turned his head to her with a teasing expression, but smiling. "You think we could call in sick tomorrow?"


	19. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Primeval and it's characters - though it would be pretty nice to own all that.**

**A/N: I decided to post it. Wraps it up a little more I guess, Sallad24601 is away so I'm publishing this without her opinion! Gasp! **

**Hope you guys like it, ****_this_**** is Sick Day's Epilogue. **

* * *

_Next Day 8 A.M._

Connor dawdled back in his chair – the ADD in front of him – and he clutched his forehead with his hand. With a groan he brought himself up, looked around, and collapsed back in the chair as no one stood anywhere in sight.

"Not feeling so well, Connor?" he heard Sarah speak with sarcasm in her voice. He looked up with strained, blood shot eyes and glared at her. "Awwe, poor Connor, having to be at work while he's sick."

"I'd like to see you be forced to come to work with a cold." He said as he continued to scowl, but wasn't really that mad at her.

"Connor, I've come to work with pneumonia." Connor narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lester didn't let you go home?"

"No, 'it was my bloody job to clean this god forsaken artifact up and it's not like I did anything important and you're not dying so come to work or you're fired' was more his words to me." She said with a smirk, seeming not to be very upset about this event.

"Then why did he let Abby and I off yesterday…?" Sarah raised her brow and laughed, seeing that he was truly unaware of how Lester went easy on them.

"Danny," Sarah shouted across the hub, seeing him in the corner of her eye.

"Wha'?" he asked, jumping over the railing and jogging over to them. Sarah turned to him as she leaned onto the ADD and tried not to laugh.

"If you said Lester had favorites, who would that be?" Danny looked confused, almost like that answer was obvious, and looked down at the wallowing Connor on the swivel chair.

"Well, there's not much of a question - Connor and Abby." Connor looked at both of them like they had lost it as he made no sudden movement for his pounding head. "Don't tell me you didn't …"

"He doesn't."

"You're kidding." Connor still made no response but stared at them confused. "Connor, Lester babies you compared to us."

"He wha'? We are talkin' 'bout the man who's forcing me to work today 'cause I got a day off yesterday for the first time in over a year."

"You can say what you will, mate. But you two are Lester's favorite." And at that Becker came over with a serious expression, leaning up against the ADD and scanning the hub. Danny and Sarah eyed him, waiting for him to speak, and Connor let out a pungent cough.

"Here," Becker handed Connor a tissue. "You okay?" he wondered as Connor gave a nod, still choking on his cough.

"Careful Becker, he could be contagious. Then we'd have to see **_you_** turn into a zombie." Sarah teased.

"Blimey, the beginning of the end is in our reach!" Danny played along.

Connor let out a growl and Becker smiled at two of them. "I think I'll be all right." Sarah and Danny watched as Becker talked to Connor, asking if he needed some kind of medication or anything. Sarah was fixing to comment about how this was his fault when Becker instead carried on. "For future advice, next time you might want to use your sick days as actual sick days." Connor let out another groan as they teased him. He dropped his head on the ADD panel and listened to their comments about how easy he got it.

"What could possibly be so enormously amusing to keep everyone from doing what they're supposed to be doing?" Lester said behind him. They all turned, except for Connor, to see Lester with his arms folded and his usual scowl brushed across his face.

"Just asking Connor about any anomalies." Danny lied and Lester didn't come near to believing it.

With a sigh he replied, "Why don't you hooligans leave Temple alone to his … whatever he's doing and get back to work?" with no response he looked at Sarah. "Ms. Page, don't you have some kind of research to be doing?"

"Not really." He rolled his eyes and looked to Danny.

"Quinn? Don't you– actually, I feel I should be afraid to ask, but what is it that you_ do_ when you're not chasing dinosaurs?" Danny thought about it and then shrugged. "Yes, well Becker – why don't you bring Quinn with you to go maintain the security breaches we've had recently." Becker nodded and walked off with Danny by his side. "Connor," Connor didn't reply. He just laid there until they heard a slight snore come from under him and Lester let yet another eye roll pass by.

"I think he's asleep." Sarah stated.

"Yes, snoring does tend to accompany sleeping, Ms. Page. I'd be rather concerned if he _wasn't_ asleep. Wake him up, won't you? This is a government run facility, not a bloody daycare." He walked off and Sarah thought to herself yet another way of proving Connor was his favorite. Abby walked in the hub with a mug of steaming tea, Becker walked past her and gave a smile as they crossed paths. Abby seemed especially happy this morning, and she had even caught Connor's cold.

"Good morning, Abby." Sarah greeted as she approached the ADD.

"Good morning, Sarah!" she said with a grin to see Connor asleep. She sighed and poked him in the side but he just moaned and mumbled something about leaving him alone. "How long has he been like this?"

"Not sure, not too long. I'd say perhaps three minutes, if even that." Abby nodded and handed Sarah the mug before using both hands to drag his chair from the panel and force him to sit up.

"Abby," he muttered in a coarse voice. She walked around the chair to face him and kneeled down to his lap so she could look him in the eye as he stared at the floor.

"Yes?" she answered with a beaming smile. Connor smiled back in return, no matter how miserable he felt. He looked to his side to see Sarah watching them as she held the mug and gave a confused expression.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked her.

"Lester gave them jobs to do." Sarah told him. Connor nodded and tried to widen his droopy eyes some as he felt his stomach tighten from hunger and the queasiness from the drainage rumble around.

"Abs," she looked at him with wide eyes. "There's a slight possibility I'm still sick." Abby laughed at him and took the tea from Sarah and handed it to him.

"Drink this, it'll help your sore throat." And as Connor started to whisper something to Abby Sarah took that her queue to leave. She walked to the lab but before she even reached the stairs to exit the hub Danny and Becker came along the railing and leaned over as they all watched Connor and Abby being rather close to each other.

"You don't think…?" Sarah questioned. Danny and Becker didn't answer, they saw Connor place his hand on her cheek and Abby was holding his hand as she talked to him about who knows what. And then, when Abby stood up and Connor's head followed her – she leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips. Becker, Danny and Sarah's mouth gaped open at the sight.

"'Bout bloody time." Lester remarked behind them. He walked back into his office and they looked at each other with shock and excitement covering their faces.

"If Cutter or Jenny were here now…" Becker said to himself with a smile, Sarah nodding. They all realized after a while they were staring so they decided to move on with their day, but they all couldn't help and grin and think just what Lester said. It was about bloody time.

* * *

"Tea taste good?" Abby asked him as he took another sip.

He pulled the cup down and smiled at her. "You're too good to me, Abs."

"I can't let you die, now can I? Love you too much for that." Abby froze; they hadn't said that to each other yet. She felt it, but they hadn't said it. Before she could panic Connor placed his hand on her cheek as she squeezed his hand and she gave him a smile in return.

"I love you, too." He said just loud enough so that if anyone was close they could hear. Abby stood up and looked down at him, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips and then pulled away with a sigh.

"I've gotta go, it's cleaning day for the mammoths pin." Connor scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"Have fun with that." She laughed and started to walk away but Connor caught her hand and twisted the chair to face her. "Meet me in the break room in an hour? I can make _you_ some tea, make you feel better, all that." Abby sniffled from the cold and squeezed his hand. She grinned, gave a small nod, and pecked him on the lips before backing away and answering,

"Anything for you."

* * *

**_Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it! Reviews are encouraged, obviously. haha My next project will probably be the third edition to Water Bottles and Hem. :) Thanks!_**


End file.
